Blood Sisters
by RosexDimitri15
Summary: This is an alternative to the original first chapter of Vampire Academy with darker themes. Relive the first meeting - with a twist - between Rose and Dimitri. This will be a one shot (for now). Hope you enjoy!


This is a chapter I wrote over a year ago! I had this idea of retelling Vampire Academy but with darker themes and twists. I managed to write one chapter and for some reason or other didn't go back to it. I won't be continuing on with this story and it will remain as a one shot. I really hope you enjoy it! I've got another story that I'm planning and writing up at the moment so I hope this one shot gives you an idea of my writing style.

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing Richelle Mead's awesome characters and her world for a short while.

**Blood Sisters**

"I am never going shopping again," I moaned, finally taking a seat at the coffee shop. My feet throbbed from the hours of walking up and down the shopping mall. It was even more painful knowing by the end of the day I only had two bags to show for it!

"Oh quit complaining. It wasn't that bad," Lissa commented with an amused smile. A hoard of shopping bags crowded her chair.

"Easy for you to say," I grumbled.

We sat at the coffee shop for a while, talking and drinking our deliciously delectable cold frappes.

"You know," I began after a while, "you haven't _eaten_ in a while." Lissa caught my eye, understanding my meaning. She shrugged nonchalantly, continuing to drink her beverage. I sighed. "Don't do that, pretend it's nothing."

"Rose, I'm fine," she said, sitting back in her chair and finally looking me squarely in the eye. "When I feel hungry I'll let you know."

I scoffed. I knew better than that. I eyed her dark circles and pale skin, her slumped form as she sat back in her chair exhaustedly - Lissa's usual air of royalty forgotten for the time being.

"I don't buy it," I shook my head. "Come on, sooner we get home, the sooner you can feed," I said as I stood up from my chair and grabbed half our bags. Lissa rolled her eyes before following suit.

I turned around, ready to walk out the coffee shop. Instead I smacked into a rock solid chest. I halted abruptly, dazed. I felt a pair of hands slide up my arm, steadying me. I looked up, ready to give this guy a deathly glare, but as my eyes reached his all I could do was stare. Deep brown eyes stared back at me, I could've sworn he was as transfixed as I was.

Finally the silence was broken.

"Sorry," he murmured, his voice laced with a European accent - Russian maybe. His brows furrowed ever so slightly as his eyes roamed my face. A hint of a smile broke his hard features before he loosened his hold on me. I could still feel the warmth from where he had touched.

"No problem," I replied quietly, finally finding my voice, returning his small smile with a small smile of my own. He stood up straighter and only now did I realise how tall he really was - I'd venture around 6ft 5 or 6.

His eyes then flicked to something behind me, or someone - Lissa. I could've sworn he'd bowed his head ever so slightly before looking back at me. He then shifted his body and gestured for me to walk ahead of him.

"Thanks," I mumbled, before making my quick departure.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Lissa asked timidly. Every so often her tired green eyes would glance towards my neck. Through the bond I could sense how thirsty she was, could almost hear her gulp in anticipation. I didn't respond vocally, simply pulled my hair into a bun and tilted my head allowing her clear access to my neck.

The response was immediate. Her white fangs were extracted and there was a gleam of hunger in her eyes. She seated herself beside me and before I could prepare myself, sharp fangs ripped through my skin and sunk in. I held in my moan of pain and gritted my teeth. Once the pain subsided it was the most strangest feeling. I could physically feel the blood being drained out of me, making me feel light headed almost instantly. At the same time, through the bond I could feel the warmth and sweetness of my blood. I tried not to gag at the thought of tasting my own blood and pushed away Lissa's feelings.

Her hands suddenly grabbed either side of my head, holding me in place as she took larger gulps of my blood. My vision blurred, black spots started to appear.

"Liss," I croaked.

She'd become rabid. Her fangs dug further into my neck, shredding my skin. Blood trickled down my chest. My hands frantically shoved at her shoulders. I tried yelling her name but no sound came out.

Suddenly I could hear the bang of a door and rushing footsteps. The pressure at my neck ceased and my body slumped forwards. Before I could fall to the ground strong arms encompassed me.

And then I blacked out.

"Is that really necessary?" I heard someone ask. His voice was harsh and laced with a familiar accent.

"King's orders," was the reply.

I tried sitting up and opening my eyes. There was a dull throbbing in my neck and my head ached, as if I'd been hit in the head with a steel bat. As my senses came through I started noticing the cold feeling of metal around my wrists. I looked down to find my hands cuffed in front of me.

"What the…" I murmured.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." My head jerked up at the sound. I groaned in pain from the sudden movement. The owner of the voice was a royal guard, judging by his attire. He wore a tight navy blue t-shirt with the royal moroi insignia stitched on the chest. His lethal silver stake, enclosed in its sheath, was securely attached to his trousers. He also wore a gun strap around his shoulders, holding his two guns. I glanced around me to find similar guards, some even holding big machine guns in front of them.

What the f…

"You are being held on account of committing treason and the kidnapping of the princess, Vasilisa Dragomir," the guard continued.

I just stared at him, completely dumbfounded. This had to be some sort of joke! Sure, me and Lissa ran away from the academy, but there was a reason. Lissa was under threat and no one but me would take the issue seriously. I'd taken her away to protect her and she came willingly, no way could that be viewed as treason or kidnapping!

"Is this is a joke?" I finally asked furiously with narrowed eyes. "Treason, kidnapping? That's ridiculous!"

"I assure, Miss Hathaway, the Royal Moroi take the issue of their brothers or sisters being mistreated seriously. And yes, you did in fact commit treason by kidnapping the princess. You had no authority to take her away," he replied calmly, hardly blinking at my tone.

My heart beat a mile a minute, my thoughts incoherent. Before I could say or think of anything else I had to check Lissa was okay. I searched into my mind, opening up that link. And then I was in.

"I want to see Rose," said Lissa. She sounded broken, timid, and so unlike herself. Her guilt washed through me in sudden waves and finally I recalled the feeding. Images of the feeding flashed through her mind allowing me to see the whole episode through her eyes.

The second she'd tasted my blood she'd lost herself, consumed by the thirst and hunger. She nor I had realised how hungry she'd truly been, though that still didn't explain why she'd latched on so fiercely and nearly drunk me dry. Moroi almost always had a clear head when feeding, they knew when to stop. It was the Strigoi that would go wild and rabid during a feeding. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Princess Vasilisa. Miss Hathaway will be detained once the plane lands," the royal guard replied.

It was then that I noticed Lissa's surroundings and recalled my own. We were on a plane!

"Detained?" Lissa asked, alarmed.

"That's all I can say on the matter, Princess," was the formal response.

"She hasn't done anything wrong!" Lissa's voice becoming louder and louder by the second. "If anything, _I_ should be under arrest! _I'm_ the one who nearly killed her!"

The guard remained silent. Lissa huffed.

"Where is this plane headed? Where are we going?" Lissa demanded.

"We're headed back to St Vladimir's Academy, Princess."

I was brought out of Lissa's mind abruptly. A pair of hands were gently shaking me.

"Rosemarie?" the person asked. I recognised that voice, that accent.

As I opened my eyes, I was met with deep brown ones for the second time today. As I took in his full features I realised this was the same guy who'd bumped into me at the coffee shop. He was knelt in front of me, his head a few inches from mine. His dark brown hair reaching his shoulders framed his perfectly sculpted face. He eyed me carefully, concerned.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused and slightly afraid. This guy had clearly been following me and Lissa for who knows how long! Why had the royal moroi guards followed me instead of arresting me immediately if I was being held for treason? This made no sense.

Finally deciding I was okay, he took the seat beside me. I looked around to find we were alone. We were in a private aeroplane, judging by the lavish seats. I focussed again on the man beside me.

"I'm Guardian Dimitri Belikov. I've been assigned as Princess Vasilisa's guardian." That made slightly more sense as to why he'd been following us. As I took in his attire I realised he wasn't part of the royal moroi guards.

"I hate to break it to you, Comrade, but_ I'm_ her guardian," I responded snarkily.

He tilted his head at this, a flash of amusement crossed his eyes but his expression remained bare.

"Really?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm. I smiled falsely. "Because to me it looks like you're going to be doing quite some time in prison for the kidnapping of said charge."

"That's bullshit," I burst out. "I did _not_ kidnap Lissa. We ran away for her own protection. She'll attest to that." Belikov's brows furrowed at this.

His tone turned more serious. "You were protecting her? From what?" He was concerned, as opposed to mocking me which was what I thought he'd do.

I shifted in my seat so as to take a better look at this guy. There was something there in his features, as if he really cared for Lissa's safety. As if he understood my need to protect her no matter how absurd it sounded.

"It…" I began and then sighed. I looked away. "It's complicated."

"Rosemarie-"

"Rose," I corrected.

"Rose. Look, we're going back to St Vladimir's. It's not looking good for you at the moment but we all know the charges they have against you are ridiculous," he said quietly. This shocked me. He was actually on my side. "We'll do what we can to get you out of this," he assured sincerely.

I offered him a half smile.


End file.
